Annoying Little Booger Brain
by I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies
Summary: Seth has to watch Ryan and Marissa’s four year old daughter, Chrissy, all alone. Which he’s never done before. FutureFic. OneShot. R&R!


Author's Note: Okay, so as usual, I had to baby-sit my 4-year old nephew, Noah, this weekend. And he can be the cutest kid in the world, but also the most annoying. And I had a horrible time this weekend. He was seriously bouncing off of the walls and driving me CRAZY! I figured I'd make the best of it and write another story from my experiences.

Plot: Seth has to watch Ryan and Marissa's four year old daughter, Chrissy. Which he's never did by himself before.

Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I only own the story, and Little Chrissy, of course. And, of course, even though I have a nephew and not a niece…most of these events have taken place during my baby-sitting troublesome weekends. As I've said before, my name is Jamie, not Joshua…and there's no way I could create such fantastic people as the one's he has. He's a true genius.

Time Line: In the future…at a happy time! Well, at least for Ryan, Summer, and Marissa.

So it begins…

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Seth called to the door. "Be patient." He looked at the clock on his way to the door, it was 7:45 a.m.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Alright…" Seth said opening to door to see Marissa, with little Chrissy right beside her. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Summer was supposed to baby-sit today…where is she?" Marissa asked, as Chrissy stepped into the apartment.

"She had a doctor's appointment. She'll be back soon, so you can just wait…"

"Um, Seth, I have to be at work in like, 10 minutes. You can watch Chrissy. She loves spending time with you."

"Yeah, but I'm always with Summer, or you, or even Ryan. Never alone. I don't know how to handle a baby!"

"Seth, she's 4! She can pretty much handle herself. You just have to help her out." Seth eyed Marissa suspiciously. "I promise." She smiled. "Chrissy, come give me a hug bye. I gotta go to work now."

"Kay. Why can't daddy stay with me again?" Chrissy asked, looking up at Seth with a somewhat evil grin.

"He had to go in to the office. He'll pick you up in a little while." Marissa hugged and kissed her daughter. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mommy."

With that, Marissa walked off. "I promise." She called back to Seth, and then disappeared.

Seth watched Marissa go until there was no sight of her. He looked down at her and Ryan's daughter. She was a lot smaller than most 4 year olds. She really only looked 2. And she was too smart for her own good. Must've got that from Ryan. She definitely had Marissa's hair, Ryan's eyes. And Marissa's personality. But altogether, she looked more like Ryan.

"Okay." Seth nervously twitched. "I was four before, this won't be hard." Chrissy glanced up and smiled at him. "What do you want to do? You hungry? Thirsty? Sleepy?" He wiggled his eyebrows…he was hoping for sleepy.

"I'm bored."

Great. "That's not the answer I was looking for." Seth sighed, and walked into the house, he waited for her to enter, then he shut the door and locked it. _Just in case._

"That's not the answer I was looking for." Seth sighed, and walked into the house, he waited for her to enter, then he shut the door and locked it. 

"Do you like video games?" He asked.

"YEAH!" Chrissy screamed. "Can we play one? Can we Unkie Seth?" She jumped up at the thought.

"Yeah. We can. I have…um…you can't play bloody ones. No T rated ones. Definitely not M rated…" Seth started rambling to himself.

"Do you have the dragon game?" She asked, sitting on the floor in front of the PlayStation.

"The dragon game?" Seth asked, confused.

"The purple dragon." Chrissy started. "Spyro."

"Oh, nope. Don't have that one." Seth got on the floor and searched through his games. She couldn't play any of these. Marissa would kill him.

"I want to play this one Unkie Seth!" Chrissy yelled, pulling out his newest copy of Grand Theft Auto.

Seth shook his head. "No. Not that one. How about something else? You want to play a different kind of game?" He asked, pleadingly.

"No." Chrissy shook her head. "I don't. I can play this one. Daddy let's me."

Seth stared at her disbelievingly. She had to be lying. But, even so, maybe she wasn't. "Alright. But, no one can know about this. Got it?" Seth put out his pinkie.

"Got it!" She said back and shook his pinkie with hers.

15 Minutes Later

"I need your help again Unkie Seth." Chrissy called to Seth, who was sitting on the couch working of some of his sketches.

"I'm busy." Seth looked up from his sketchbook. "Why don't you just call me 'Seth'?"

"I need your help!" She said again.

"In a minute, okay? Besides, I thought you've played this before. You said you knew how to play it and you were the best at it." Seth smiled. _Little Liar_.

"Whatever." Chrissy rolled her eyes. "I'm better than you are."

"I think not. You can't even get past that mission." Seth argued back.

"Neither can you!" She screamed.

"Yes I can. Watch me!" Seth said as he slid down on the floor and took the controller from her. In a few minutes he passed the mission. "See? Told you." He smiled at his triumph.

"Thanks." Chrissy smiled and took the controller back. Leaving Seth completely speechless.

15 Minutes Later.

"This game is boring now." Chrissy sighed. "Let's do something else." She told Seth as she put the controller down. She stood up and walked to where he was sitting and sketching. "What are you drawing?" She asked, peering down at the paper.

"Comics." Seth responded.

"Why?" She asked.

"For work." He responded.

"What kind of work? That doesn't look like the kind of work Daddy does. Or Aunt Summer."

"It's a different kind of work. I don't draw clothes or blueprints of houses. I draw comics."

"Why?" She asked.

"Normally, I'd be happy to explain my work. But with you, I know you're only asking cause you want to get on my nerves or something. Right?" Seth rolled his eyes and continued sketching. _Already is getting on my nerves_.

Chrissy ignored his last question. "Can I draw?" She asked, picking up one of Seth's expensive drawing pencils.

"No. Let's just put this stuff away…and then we'll find something else to do." Seth answered, knowing that if he didn't hide his stuff, she'd keep asking. And it was too expensive for her to break or lose.

"Kay. But what are we going to do, genius?" She asked, sarcastically.

"You're chock full of annoying this morning, you know that?" Seth started, but then stopped himself from going further. _She's four._ "Let's play hide and seek. You like that, don't you?"

"I guess. I'd rather play dress-up though. Can we do that?" She asked, puppy dog eyes and all.

"Aren't you hungry?" Seth asked, trying to change Chrissy's mind from dress-up.

"Yeah. I want…um…I want…what do you have?" She asked.

"Lot's of things. Go in the kitchen and pick out whatever you want."

"Okay!" Chrissy yelled and ran off to the kitchen.

Seth took this opportunity to hide his art supplies in the top of the coat closet. He walked into the kitchen to find Chrissy looking in the refrigerator. "Did you find something you want?" He asked.

She turned around. "No. I kind of wanted macaroni and cheese. And I don't see any in here."

Seth chuckled. "That's because it's in here." He turned around to grab a box of Easy Mac from the cabinet. "See?" He handed her the box. "It's easy to make too. You can help." He smiled. After eating, they could try for a nap.

"Okay! I'll get the milk!" She called and reached for the milk and took the cap off.

"But we don't need milk." Seth started.

It was too late. The 4 year old had milk spilled all over the floor, as well as herself. "I'm sorry Unkie Seth…I didn't mean to…" Chrissy started to cry.

"No. No. Don't cry over spilled milk." Seth laughed. _Never thought I'd use that old saying_. "I can fix it. Come on. We'll clean you up…and then, we'll clean this up. No big deal." Seth walked off, in search of some clothes. Chrissy followed.

"Okay. So I found you some…underwear. But no clothes. Just let me call Aunt Summer and ask her if there are any of your clothes around here." Seth told the still wet Chrissy while he picked up his cell phone and left the bathroom.

Chrissy didn't wait a second before she popped up and turned on the bathtub faucets. Then she poured in some shampoo for bubbles. She squealed with laughter.

A few minutes later Seth walked in to see Chrissy covered in bubbles, as well as the bathtub. "What did you do!" He screamed, frightened. _When will this nightmare end!_

"I made a bubble bath, Unkie Seth." Chrissy said, and then jumped in the tub full of bubbles, clothes and all.

"Oh My God!" Seth grabbed his head. Afraid that he was going to die of an amorism any second. "Okay, fine. You take a bath. Let me turn off the water." Seth reached over to turn off the pouring water. "Yeah. You do that. I'm going to go find you something to wear. Stay put." He smiled.

"Okay." Chrissy agreed.

5 Minutes Later

Seth ran into the bathroom, clothes in hand, to a crying screaming Chrissy. "What? What is it? What did you do!" He screamed, looking at her bleeding hand.

Chrissy stopped screaming. "I jus…I hurt…It hurts!" She cried.

Then Seth noticed the razor on the side of the bathtub. _Great. I forgot to baby-proof the bathroom! _"It's fine. I have band-aids. We'll clean this up, clean you up, then go make the macaroni and cheese, okay?" He asked, trying to suppress her crying and screaming.

She stopped crying and held out her bleeding finger. "Daddy kisses them."

No way. "Okay, after the blood is gone, I'll kiss it." Seth said, lifting her dripping wet body out of the bath and wrapping a towel around her. He sat her down on the toilet and got the first-aid kit out. "Look, I even have Spider-Man band-aids." He said, cleaning her cut and wrapping two band-aids around it, then kissing it better. "Is it okay now?" He asked.

Chrissy wiped away her tears with the corner of the towel and shook her head yes.

"Okay. Now, let's get you dressed." Seth said, holding up some of her clothes that he found.

"But I don't like those clothes." She argued, obviously feeling better.

"They are all I have for you." Seth replied. _Please don't make this difficult too._

"Can I wear some of Aunt Summer's clothes?" She pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah. Just take those off, I'll put them in the washer…and put on this pair of underwear." Seth handed her the panties.

She did as told, and they went to his and Summer's room. "Okay, so how about some shorts?" He asked, pants would be too long for her…a skirt, just wouldn't work.

Chrissy shook her head yes.

Seth pulled out Summer's shorts that were written on, on the back. On Summer, they were incredibly short, showing half her ass. On Chrissy, they went down past her knees. He pulled the strings to tighten them and they stayed up. But she was shirtless. He grabbed one of Summer's tight pink tank tops out of the closet. On Summer, it was super tight, showing her stomach. On Chrissy, it almost went as far as the shorts did, and the straps fell off her shoulders. Seth turned her around and tied the lose parts of the straps together. It stayed up.

"There. Now you look like Aunt Summer." Seth said, satisfied with his great achievement to give Chrissy what she wanted. He glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand. _9:15. This day will never end._

"Now can we go make Mac and Cheese?" Chrissy asked.

Seth shook his head. _Yes. And then you'll go to sleep. Mu ha ha ha!_

"See. Easy Mac is very easy to make." Seth said as he picked up Chrissy and put her in a chair at the table and sat the bowl of cheesy noodles in front of her.

"They're hot." Chrissy replied, touching a noodle and pulling her finger away, then putting her cheesy finger in her mouth. "Blow on them."

"You blow on them." Seth said, annoyed. _"She can pretty much handle herself. You just have to help her out…I promise" What-the-hell-ever. _Seth thought as he remembered Marissa's words.

"Daddy blows on them." Chrissy glared.

Must've got that from Ryan too. "I'm not 'Daddy'." Seth replied. _Thank God. _But he blew on them anyway. "Now. Eat."

"I'm not 'Daddy'." Seth replied. But he blew on them anyway. "Now. Eat." 

Chrissy picked up her spoon and shoved some noodles in her mouth. She chewed. Put her spoon down. Picked it up and did the same thing as before. After repeating these steps 4 times. She left her spoon in the bowl. "I'm done Unkie Seth."

"You didn't even eat half of it!" Seth replied, still eating the noodles in his bowl.

"I'm done. Can I have a Popsicle now?" Chrissy smiled.

"No. You didn't even finish your macaroni. You can't have a Popsicle until you finish that." Seth sighed. _Driving me crazy._

"I'm full." Chrissy complained holding her stomach. "My belly hurts."

"Then I guess you're too full for a Popsicle too." Seth quipped.

Chrissy glared at him again, then picked up her spoon, shoved some more noodles in her mouth, and then replied "Can I have one now?"

Seth held his head in his hands. "Eat two more bites. Big bites. Then I'll get you one."

"One bite." Chrissy argued.

"Two."

"One."

Oh My God! "Fine! One more big bite!" Seth gave in.

Chrissy took yet another bite and held her bowl for Seth to take. He put his and her bowls into the dishwasher and headed for the freezer. "What color?" He shut his eyes and banged his head against the refrigerator. It was too late. He'd already said it. _Why did I have to ask?_

"I want pink." Chrissy said, getting off of the chair she was sitting in.

"There's only red, orange, and purple." Seth replied.

"Then I want green." Chrissy commanded.

"There's only RED, ORANGE, and PURPLE!" He said a little more forceful, hoping she'd get the point.

"Fine. I want purple Unkie Seth." Seth pulled out a purple and red Popsicle from the freezer and opened them both. "Why do you have a red one?" Chrissy asked.

"For me." Seth replied. _Duh!_

"Then I want red too." Chrissy responded, handing Seth her purple Popsicle back.

Seth sighed, took the purple Popsicle, and handed her his red one. "Why don't we just trade?" He asked.

Chrissy shook her head yes.

12 Minutes Later

Seth finished with his Popsicle at least 8 minutes ago. Chrissy was just finishing hers. And it had been a horrible idea to go out on the balcony in the hot sun to eat them. Now, little Chrissy was covered in a red sticky mess. Hands, face, Summer's tank top, shorts. _How the hell did it get on her feet? Popsicles drip, moron._

"So. Now, let's get you cleaned up." Seth said, heading into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. He came back out and grabbed the empty Popsicle stick away from Chrissy and threw it down.

"That's littering Unkie Seth."

Seth rolled his eyes. She was way too smart. "Well, it doesn't matter right now. Be still." Seth said as he wiped her face, hands, and feet. "I hope Summer doesn't mind that you ruined her clothes."

Tears welled up in Chrissy's eyes. "I…ruined them?" She asked, sad that Aunt Summer would be awfully mad.

Seth held his breath once more. _Again, should have kept my mouth shut. _"No. No. You didn't. I was just playing. They'll be fine. We just have to wash them, okay?" He said in a soothing voice.

"Kay." Chrissy replied. "What can we do now?"

"I don't know. What else is there to do?" Seth asked. He was really clueless.

"Can we play with those dolls that were in your closet?"

"Dolls?" Seth asked, confused. _I don't have dolls. _Then it dawned on him. "Oh! Those aren't dolls, Chrissy. Those are Action Figures. And they aren't to play with."

"Why?" Chrissy asked.

"Because they are collectors items. That's why." Seth responded.

11 Minutes Later

Seth and Chrissy were sitting on the living room floor, playing with Seth's Action Figures.

"And now Batman wants to marry Spider-Man." Chrissy said, making the two Action Figures walk next to each other as they were getting married.

Seth looked at her in horror. "No. NO! They do NOT get married, Chrissy. They fight crime…they kill bad guys. Batman gets The Joker, Two-Face, The Riddiler, Penguin. Spider-Man gets Doc Ock, The Green Goblin, Rhino…they Do Not get married." Seth rambled, frustrated.

Chrissy, already bored of the Action Figures, threw them down and picked up a different toy. "Who's this?" She asked.

Seth looked up and stared. _Oh No. Not Captain Oats. _"That's…um…that's nobody. Let's just put these away. Okay? Aren't you tired. A nap sounds good, doesn't it?" He pleaded.

"Not really Unkie Seth." Chrissy put down Captain Oats and looked at Seth. "I'm thirsty." She said.

"Okay, you can go to the fridge and get yourself a bottle of juice. I'm just going to put these up. Okay?" Seth said, as he gathered up his Action Figures and Chrissy headed towards the kitchen.

3 Minutes Later

"Okay. Did you get yourself something to drink?" Seth asked Chrissy as he stepped in the kitchen. She was still standing in front of the refrigerator. "What are you doing?" He asked as he stepped in front of it just like she was.

"I can't decide Unkie Seth." She sighed. "I like grape…but I also like the green kind."

"Uh-huh. I can fix that." Seth said as he pulled both bottles of pop out of the refrigerator. He got her a cup out of the cabinet and filled it half way with the grape soda, and half way with the Mountain Dew. _I'm so clever. _"There. Best of both worlds." He said as he handed her the cup of brownish colored soda. _Just drink it, stop looking at it like it's from another world._

She took a drink and set it back on the table. "I like it." She yawned.

"You're tired, aren't you? Why don't we go and watch a cartoon or something…we can take a nap." _Please, just take a nap…for the rest of the day._

"No naps. Can we watch The Little Mermaid?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll check if it's on cable."

7 Minutes Later

Seth had found that the Princess Power Hour on Toon Disney was on. _Luckily. Now, just to get her to sleep._

10 Minutes Later

Sure enough, little Chrissy had fallen into a deep sleep right after Ariel had helped out another one of her little friends. _Thank God. Now I can work on my comics._

Seth got up off of the couch and stepped over Chrissy's sleeping body. He smiled. _She was awesome when she was sleeping. _He got his art supplies from the top of the closet. _Now I can get some work done._

It was around 12:00 now.

1 Hour Later

Seth had stopped drawing at least 20 minutes ago. He was bored. Chrissy was still sleeping. _She doesn't need that long of a nap, right? _He shook her awake and she glared at him angrily.

"What?" She huffed, rubbing her eyes.

"Do you want to go outside?" Seth asked. After a little break from her, he got bored. She was entertainment…and better then the Soap Opera shows on cable.

"No. You woke me up. Meanie!" Chrissy yelled and cried.

"But you didn't even want to go to sleep earlier!" Seth yelled, freaking out. _I thought she'd be happy to wake up!_

"You're a Meanie!" She yelled again.

Seth scowled. "Well…you're an Annoying…Little Booger Brain!" He yelled back. _Did I just say that?_

Chrissy's evil eyes went sad.

Seth felt bad. "I'm sorry, Chrissy. I shouldn't have woken you up. And I shouldn't have called you a name. Forgive me?"

"No. I don't like you!" Chrissy yelled, getting angry again.

"Fffine! I don't like you either!" With that Seth marched out of the living room and into his room. _Little Brat!_

4 Minutes Later

"Unkie Seth…I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Chrissy called to Seth outside his locked bedroom door.

She's the one apologizing. I should really grow up. "Yeah, I forgive you Chrissy. I'm sorry too." Seth sighed. Chrissy was still wearing the Popsicle stained clothes from earlier. "Let's get your clothes out of the dryer. Before your Dad gets here."

30 Minutes Later

The door bell rang and Seth knew it was Ryan. _Heaven. _He opened the door and let Ryan in.

Chrissy saw him and ran straight for him. "Daddy!" She yelled.

Ryan chuckled and picked her up. "Wow, Seth, she never acts like this after Summer watches her. What did you do?" He asked, joking.

"What do you mean, Ryan. We had a fantastic day." Seth looked at Chrissy, who was holding on to Ryan's neck. "Didn't we Chrissy?" He asked, a little forceful, hoping she would agree.

"Uh-huh. I can't wait to tell you all about it." She smiled at Seth. It was more of an evil grin though.

Great. Now Ryan's going to kick my ass.

Ryan laughed, seeing the stares of Seth and Chrissy. "Don't worry, Seth. I can't remember how horrible it was when I first had to watch her alone." Ryan replied, putting Chrissy down on the floor.

"Daddy, don't be mean. You Annoying Little Booger Brain." Chrissy laughed at what she called her dad.

Ryan glared at Seth. "Booger Brain huh? Tell me about this…so I can explain to Marissa." Ryan and Seth sat down on the couch and Seth told Ryan all about his and Chrissy's day.

2 Hours Later

Ryan and Chrissy had left. Seth had been alone for at least 1 hour.

Summer walked in the door. Her face solemn. _Thank God! Now I'm not alone anymore._

Seth walked over to Summer and hugged her, then kissed her. "Have a good day?" She asked.

"It was fairly alright." He half-lied.

"That's good. Chrissy can be a handful at times." Summer replied, then looked down.

"Yeah, not with me though." Seth noticed her acting funny. "What is it? Did the doctor say that you had the flu?" He asked. Worried.

"Um…no. Not the flu Seth." She sighed.

"That's good." Seth smiled.

"I'm pregnant." Summer replied. She had tried to stay away for as long as she could. She didn't want to face him.

Seth's smile faded. _Oh God._

Finished

Hope you enjoyed it. It was by far, the longest One-Shot I've ever written. But I hope that you liked the comedy in it. You Guys Rock! Jamie (or J). Don't forget to Review!

Oh, and don't worry…Seth will be happy about Summer being pregnant eventually. LOL.


End file.
